


Lopsided

by ghee (sabakunoghee)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Drinking & Talking, M/M, Philosophy, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/ghee
Summary: Tony lazily rolled his eyes, “My cerebrum’s going to be rusty.”“Oh – you just enjoy talking to me, admit it and the mighty brain of yours might feel a bit lighter.”T rated | Canon/IC | GeneralA one-shot about Tony Stark, Stephen Strange, and small talk.





	Lopsided

**Author's Note:**

> “We don't get to choose our time.” - Ancient One.

What was the definition of ‘win’ itself?

 

“Say, Doctor Cryptic,” the Avenger who was famous with his awesome – if not stylish – facial hair walked around his workshop while spinning a lowball glass. He had given up an alcoholic drink so he filled the clear container with ginger ale, instead, “Using your… Magical gestures and the green relic, it’s actually _possible_ for you to travel back through the current timeline, find the baby version of the purple alien, beat the shit out of him and yadda-yadda, poof, done, we won. One for the earth, zero for Titan.”

 

The conversation happened in the Avenger Compound.

 

Or – Stark’s residence, which always provided a wide range of top quality beverages. The mechanic hid bottles which contained alcohol because, well, the underage Peter Parker. For Stephen Strange who sat in front of him, a special mixture of herbs, no sugar, served warm, would always be a perfect choice. The mighty sorcerer held the porcelain cup cautiously – he snorted a small chuckle when Tony approached him and did a small toast. Their glasses tinkled as a celebration, and the billionaire took a seat right beside his newest ally. Both were men with big brains and unquestionably bigger pride; having them quietly relaxed side by side was almost felt like a phantasmagoria. An optical illusion.

 

“Stark, you’re brilliant enough to apprehend the law of causality, aren’t you?” the former neurologist smirked, somewhat mocked. A joke, indeed he insisted, he knew that Tony’s question was rhetorical. Yet, Stephen just loved to tease the futurist with a boring explanation, “It means that an effect—”

 

“—can’t occur from a cause that is not in the back – _past_ – light cone of that event,” Tony finished it, “I eat Einstein’s theory for breakfast, thank you,” he huffed, “Were you just quoting Wikipedia?”

 

Stephen smiled, “Effect and cause, that’s classical physics – we might trigger massive chaos if we tried to change the past. Branches of alternative timelines, trapped in the loop of time, you name it. I didn’t make an oath to protect the relic for nothing, mind you,” a gentle sip, before examining the glowing arc-reactor on Tony’s chest, “Then again, we could create the alternative _future_ , Stark.”

 

“Whoa, wait, hold it right there,” as a science-nerd who worshiped practically anything measurable, Tony was defensive against the mythical phenomenon, “ _That_ , would be more absurd than polymorphic cubes.”

 

“You mastered thermonuclear astrophysics in twelve hours, yet the idea that _time_ is not always linear and could be cyclical confuses you,” giggles turned into a laugh; it was a pleasure for Stephen, to find a man who possessed an insanely high intelligence made such a complicated face, “—cut it out, Stark. Even a supercomputer might overheat and explode if you force it to solve paradoxical questions.”

 

Tony grunted, obviously unsatisfied, “Just to make ourselves clear, we’re talking quantum physics.”

 

“Philosophy,” Stephen opposed, “Besides, what’s the difference? For your information, epistemology, your favorite concept concerning the theory of the nature of knowledge, is a branch of philosophy.”

 

“I already transmitted my understanding into a machine, Doc,” while fixing his sitting position, the Iron Man argued back, “Destructive, killing machine – I believe my role was to build a weapon to, at least, _withstand_ Thanos. We’ve learned that annihilating such beast was nearly impossible; that son of a bitch threw a fucking moon at me, God, that pisses me off,” Tony waved his free hand, annoyed, “Those stupid stones – _sorry, greenie_ – made me read a literature from 1951 and I don’t fancy this.”

 

Stephen swallowed his calming ‘potion’ while eyeing Tony’s bewilderment,

 

“Doc, really, for a drinking session, this is too much – can’t we just enjoy our refreshment? We’re going to continue this argument after Fri finishes downloading some Plato-PDFs,” Tony surrendered. Nietzsche would be his lullaby tonight. (Also, damn you Stephen Strange and your magical prowess.)

 

“Trust me, Stark, when your most important property was destroyed to the level of neurons, you might show your respect and interest toward things you considered ‘imaginary’ – and by all means, my hands used to be as skilful as current yours,” Stephen moved his mug, clinked it against the glass in Tony’s grip, “At first, I, _too_ , thought it was a joke, this,” his scarred, slightly trembling fingers danced in the empty air, created a complex pattern of fire _mandala_ , “—is _energy_. This is what we acknowledge as metaphysics, an absolute power, and the fundamental nature of reality. _This_ ,” in a snap, the heat of the flame disappeared, “—has the similar damaging intensity with your favored nanotechnology.”

 

“Still, logically, rationally,” Tony followed Stephen’s gestures and made random hand-movements in a clumsy way, “I can’t get it how could you manipulate raw energy just by doing this-and-that.”

 

“That’s just a matter of epistemology.”

 

“And sort of _unfair_ , because I have to spend like, millions of dollar for _that_ ,” his bearded chin pointed at the rubble on the metal floor, “Meanwhile, you casually do it without any visible effort; well, you’re a wizard after all…” Tony sighed, “When we battled the Mad Titan, I didn’t have enough time for, at least, using my brain to comprehend your way of fighting. The more I think about it, the more it makes no sense,” he mumbled while finishing his drink, “But, well, yeah, method, procedural. I’ll just sit here and pretended that magic is a _technique_ ,” the son of Howard eventually stated a final conclusion.

 

“Fourteen seconds ago you told me to find an easier topic, Stark,” Stephen teased.

 

Tony lazily rolled his eyes, “My cerebrum’s going to be rusty.”

 

“Oh – you just _enjoy_ talking to me, admit it and the mighty brain of yours might feel a bit lighter.”

 

“Sometimes I simply _hate_ your smug face, Strange,” said Tony in a sour expression, “I wish I never have to convert my expertise from science into the mythological, bizarre unknown branch of wizardry.”

 

The ex-expert surgeon furrowed a brow, “Believe me or not, Stark, I know an alternate dimension where you _are_ the Sorcerer Supreme,” his smirk was uncontrollably asymmetrical, “If you want to see yourself, I could borrow the power of the time stone, combined with my sling-ring to open a port—”

 

“Stop, you’re creeping me out,” Tony stuttered, his shoulders fidgeted in fear, “Imagining _me_ wearing your old-fashioned dirty red robe is just – I’m just going to stuck myself with my AI and super-armors.”

 

* * *

 

 

The discussion _only_ happened as the outcome of prolonging the Battle of Titan. Stephen opened the portal and brought _all_ the superheroes he could gather to the abandoned planet, left Vision on earth. With the enemy-generals had been defeated, pushing Thanos to his edge was easier. He finally never had the mind stone in his possession and in exhaustion, the mad man gave up the fight. Five from six in his hand enabled him to create realities _inside_ realities – the alternative dimension where Stephen and Tony sat together and chatted in light circumstances. They thought they conquered the triumph.

 

Because, without ‘mind’, the other five would never acquire the equilibrium.

 

Stephen Strange assured himself that it wasn’t the victory they sought. So, he closed his eyes, closed a probability, and looked for the other possibilities. No matter how much he wanted to be with Tony,

 

“—this wasn’t the _one_.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ lop-sahy-did ] adjective  
> heavier, larger, or more developed on one side than on the other; unevenly balanced; 
> 
> A series, probably, one after another, about what happened if Strange decided not to give up the time stone. Set after Infinity War. Or, the alternative ending of Infinity War, which never leads us to Endgame.  
> Also, this is the English version of my own fanfiction in Bahasa which was posted a year ago.


End file.
